Juliet Starling
Juliet Starling (ジュリエット・スターリング Jurietto Sutāringu) is the main protagonist and player-character of Lollipop Chainsaw. A graduating student and head cheerleader at San Romero High School, on the surface Juliet seems to be a normal Californian girl, but in reality she has a dark secret: Juliet is a descendant of a long line of Zombie Hunters, sworn to destroy the Undead. Her weapon of choice is a powerful chainsaw, combined with her various unarmed combat techniques based on her cheer-leading moves. On the day of her eighteenth birthday, her school is flooded with zombies, so Juliet must wield her chainsaw and defeat the horde before her birthday party later the same day. She also has two sisters Rosalind Starling and Cordelia Starling Biographical Information *Occupation: Cheerleader at San Romero High. *History: Comes from family of Zombie Hunters. *Totally In Love With: Nick Carlyle. *Favorite Food: Strawberry Lollipops. *Favorite Hobbies: Cheer-leading, Karaoke and dismembering the undead. *Favorite Weapon: Bedazzled Chainsaw. *Favorite Color: Pink. *Favorite Movies: The Living Dead and Legally Blonde. *Favorite Senior Year Memory: Cheerleading Nationals 3rd year in a row! *GPA: 3.4 *Secret Kink: Likes to be told she's not fat. *Favorite Quote: "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." - Leonardo DiCaprio Character Description Personality Juliet is seen as very positive, peppy, and just so sweet. In other words, she's all sunshine, lollipops and rainbows. Although, despite her somewhat naive nature, she is shown to be more intelligent than some people would think a blonde cheerleader would be. She also shows maturity, and understands what going on around her. She sometimes make offensive jokes (calling a zombie fat), she then apologizes, and quickly says "DIE!" Juliet also enjoys decapitating zombies, even if they were her old friends before the outbreak. Her favorite animals are rabbits and kittens. Etymology The name Juliet was likely taken from the main heroine of the famous 1596 Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet. ''Juliet and both of her sisters are named after characters in plays written by the writer William Shakespeare. The name seems to suit the game's main character as, like the Juliet of the play, she too had her romantic relationship take a tragic turn, although not in the same way. Her family name, Starling, is also the name given to of a small, passerine bird. It might be a reference to Clarice Starling, the FBI agent in ''Silence of the Lambs. Quotes *''"Seriously dude, what the hell? And on my birthday too, like I'm not already late enough!"'' *''"Gross - Stupid - Undead douchebags!"'' *''"This is SO irritating!"'' *''"Woah! Zombies suck dick at driving!"'' *''"Your license should be revoked, bro!"'' *''"Oh great, This isn't gonna be as easy as I thought. Hey perv! Don't be looking up my skirt!"'' *''"Hey, it's Mr. Fitzgibbon!"'' *''"Whoever's behind this knows my birthday. We must be friends on Facebook!"'' *'"''How could you do this to our school?''"' *''"...But there's lots of good things about being a head! First of all, I can put you in a bag and sneak you into movies, for free! I'm like the only girl with a decapitated head, for a boyfriend!"'' *''“Well first I want to see what was in that package. Then I want to save my sister.”'' *''“I know! Yay! Let's get to the roof of the school and find that floaty boat!”'' *“''I hate it when everyone turns into zombies but it's also kind of fun because I can do cool things like jump on a fire truck! ”'' *"Well, if it isn't the Pirates of the Jerkoffian!" *''“What's your favorite color, Nick?”'' * "'''Awesome! I love learning about you!"' *""Rosalind!Rosalind??"'' *''"Oh my God!... You are the fattest zombie I have ever seen. Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to be insensitive. DIE!"'' *''"Who the Hell are you???"'' *''" Oh no! I think it thinks we're blue ghosts!!"'' *''"If it bleeds, I can kill it!"'' *"Quit making fun of Stephen Hawking! He's a great man, you perv!" *''“And there's about to be none!”'' *''"The Gates are open. It's the zombie of zombies... Killabilly."'' *''"Well, I'm good at keeping people out of my body... I've never tried entering someone else's."'' *''"Undead douchebag!"'' *''"Killing zombies gives me total wood."'' *''"Welcome to my bedroom."'' *''"Don't think me letting you in here, is any invitation for any funny stuff''. Not that I have a problem with funny stuff" *''"Morikawa sensei, he's my sensei!"'' *''"I didn't know you spoke Japanese Nick."'' *''"Sweet!"'' * "Urgh!I hate it when people die!" *''"Lets go!"'' K ""jhjghffgddddddddddddddddddddddd Gallery Lollipop_Chainsaw_Premium.jpg Juliet winking.gif|Juliet in the Trailer Juliet pic.JPG|Juliet as "Zombie Hunter" Juliet Art 2.JPG Juliet Art 3.JPG Juliet Concept Art.JPG|Juliet Concept Art Juliet Illustrations.JPG|Juliet Illustrations Juliet illustration.JPG|Juliet Illustration "flying over zombies" Juli3.png Juli5.png Chainsaw attack.jpg tumblr_m2fmjlekup1qb1m9to1_500.gif|Nick Shot J3.png Rock Zombie Attack.jpg lollipop-chainsaw-4.png Achievements/Trophies Trivia *Juliet's chainsaw bears a pink heart motif. *Juliet has a notable habit of swearing frequently during her fights, such as when she referred to a zombie as an "undead douche-bag" and later calling another zombie a "fat-ass." *Juliet has similar facial features to Rikku from the games Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Coincidentally, both are voiced by Tara Strong in English. *Her boyfriend's severed head Nick is likely a reference to Johnson in another Suda51 game called Shadows of the Damned. Johnson was a severed head who assisted the protagonist on several occasions. He may also be a reference to Susie Sumner from Killer7, who was also a talking severed head who would assist the protagonists. *If the player angles the camera low enough, Juliet will slam her chainsaw down into the ground and cover her backside or front depending on where the player is looking. *Juliet seems to be the only female in the game that does not wear high heels. *Juliet's leapfrog phrase Is a reference to the film Alien. *Juliet is presumably the only in the game who breaks the "fourth wall". (This is a TV and Movie term for a character who talks to the viewing audience as if they can perceive that they are there). This is evidenced when she responded to the fact screen during her boss fight with Zed. *Juliet's surname can be viewed as a reference to Silence of the Lambs' protagonist, as both share last names and are called to action during their lives at their academies. *Prior to completing a button sequence combat oppurtunity Juliet can be heard saying "If it bleeds I can kill it", which directly quotes Arnold Schwarzenegger from the 1987 film Predator. *In stage 2 "The Stadium" a group of cheerleaders recite a rally "Go, Die, Zombie Scum, Ready Ok Undead We Slay. You All Suck and We Are Great D-D-Decapitate. U-G-L-Y Wake Up Its Time To Die!" They are alluding to a scene from Ridley Scott's Blade Runner (1982). *After completing a head-stomping button sequence oppurtunity, Juliet may be heard saying "You are already dead!" which is a quote from the character Kenshiro, the protagonist of the anime and manga series Fist of the North Star. Links *Alternate Costumes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Starling Family